Who to choose, Dark and good hearted or Darker and no heart at all?
by karebear1255
Summary: What would happen when two veela's have the same mate? What would happen if those two veela's were Draco and Voldemort and their mate wanted nothing to do with either of them. Would she pick the lesser of two evils? But which one was? This is my first ever fanfiction I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Disclaimer I do not own anything Harry Potter !
1. Chapter 1

Draco

Why did everything in life have to fall on me, I know I have done some really bad things in my life, I know how much of a coward I can be, and I know how much pain I have caused in my short life. Going back to Hogwarts seems like the only option for me now. Finishing school after everything I have been through since HE came back to life, seems like a dream. Everyone has a chance to go back and finish their schooling, death eaters included. I don't like to put that title to myself but the mark is there is no denying that, I thought as I sat on one of the black leather chairs in the library of the Malfoy house resting my head on one arm my feet on the other.

The Dark Lord in hiding, almost all his followers rounded up and thrown in Azkaban, the only ones missing were his Aunt Bellatrix, the demented bitch and Wormtail, the gutless rat. A frown plastering his flawless pale face as he was forced to think about his recently departed parents, both been killed in Azkaban within a day of being incarcerated. The death eaters did not take betrayal well, my mother told everyone the prat harry potter was dead, her actions caused the outcome of the battle of Hogwarts to be in the orders favor. HIS forces were obliterated within minutes of the second round of fighting as everyone rallied behind the miracle potter boy.

When their spells collided the failure showed on HIS face, he had been under the impression that the Elder Wand would solve all of his problems, that he would be invincible. Well, I thought, he was very wrong. Potter had disarmed him and took the Elder Wand for himself. Everyone thought HE would die after the wand escaped his hand, but he just screamed and disapparated away with Bellatrix and Wormtail right behind him. The others stood in shock as a freezing charm cast my McGonagall froze them all in place to be gathered up by the ministry.

I was pardoned by the Ministry because everything I did, I was forced to do. I did it so my family could live, not that they are alive now after everything I did to protect them. It all meant nothing now. I was now the head of the household, the only living Malfoy left. I now understand what that means, and it really sucks, or I should say, bites, smirking at my comment.

This year at Hogwarts should turn out to be very interesting. I have a feeling in my gut that the woman I dream about every night will be there. Her smell so vivid from my dreams, makes my mouth water and my thought go to pleasant places as my pants tighten. Oh yes, I thought to myself this year was going to be fun, finding the woman who smelt of parchment, ink, old books, and lavender. Finding my mate.

Hermione

I was going back to redo my 7th year, to the school which had changed my life from the age of 11. Before I got my letter I had thought I was a freak, an abomination. Now I know I have a place in this world, that I am a witch. I thought as I smiled to myself as I sat on the floor in Ron's and Harry's shared room at the Burro. I never thought we would be like this again, all alive. HE was still out there so I guess we are still not safe, but for the time being we are going back to the normal routine, whatever that is. I guess you could say that ever since Hogwarts came into our lives nothing was ever routine.

Looking across at my two best friends who were telling some joke about Malfoy. "Are you two packed to leave tomorrow? Or are you going to be frantic in the morning looking for everything?" The two boys gave me the look of what do you think before going back to their joking. "Of course what should I expect from the two of you?" I responded getting to my feet to check my bags to make sure everything was ready for our trip to platform 9 ¾. I can't believe I was going home. Oh, home, I guess that was my only home now that my parent's memories couldn't be restored. I guess it's for the better now the HE was still out there somewhere.

Voldemort

I have been able to smell her from the moment she was born. My mate, my everything, my Dark Lady. I have dreamt of her every time I close my eyes. I have searched the world for her, but no one is ever her. All this changed at the battle of Hogwarts, she was there, fighting. I could smell her everywhere I went, she was scared of me, and she thought she was going to die that day because of me. I wish she know she had nothing to fear, that I could not hurt her. I wanted to find her rap her in my arms and tell her there was nothing to fear that I would protect her for the rest of our existence together. I never got to see her face and I never got to say those work to her, all I know is that she goes to Hogwarts and I will find her before the year is out, I know this because I have the perfect plan to do so.

I was going back to Hogwarts. Who would think to look for me there? no one, I thought to myself as I began to lower myself into the boiling liquid that would give me a way to get what I wanted most in this putrid world, her. No one would know it was me because I would not be in this body anymore, I would fix what the useless scum Wormtail fucked up. Plus I have a way to alter the appearances of the new body that would soon be mine. My thoughts swirled and my body burned, my skin bubbling and shedding like the snake I had become. My body shrunk to the stature of the young man I pictured in my thoughts.

I emerged from the green and black goop of my old body, my old being had melted as my new one grew into life. I could feel the youth of my new body, that lanky snake like thing gone as I examined this new body in the mirror of the bathroom, my eyes the dark green they had been before all of this started, my hair still black as a raven's wing and about 3 inches shorter than Snape's. My once long face now rounder and stronger in fetchers. Oh look I thought amused I had a nose, and one that was not as pointy as my original one, good. I was broad in the shoulders and about 6'3", and I was happy to say very muscular. I hope my Dark Lady would approve.

The dreams of her came to my mind as walked into my room to dress my new body, I looked down as a familiar feeling came to me, those dreams made me happy in a way I very much enjoyed. Grasping my new cock which was now hard and wanting, it was impressive, so much bigger than it used to be. I hope she liked this too, I thought as I began to stroke myself thinking of the woman who smelt of parchment, ink, old books, and lavender. My mate.


	2. Chapter 2

********Alright people I can not for the life of me get this thing to go double space and stay that way. SO right above this there is a line across in the middle of the page, go to the T and click it, then hit expand and it will space the words out for you so it is easer to read! I hope you all like chapter 2. there will be more to come very soon!*******

 *******Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Harry Potter or its Characters!******

Hermione~ "Finally." I sigh as I slump into the seat of the last open compartment on the whole bloody train. I glare at the two boys who sit opposite me. "It is because of you two that we were late, you're lucky there was one compartment left, honestly you would think after all this time you would learn to pack the night before so you don't have to run around in the morning looking like a chickens with your heads chopped off." Ron looked at Harry with a mischievous glance knowing what each other was about to do, they both stood up grabbed their necks with both hands and started waddling around making gurgling noises. All I could do was stare at the boys who had been my friends for 8 years, thinking I should be shocked but nothing they did shocked me anymore. I burst out laughing my hands coming together as I rocked back in my seat as the Harry and Ron collapsed back into their seats huge face splitting grins plasters on their faces as they looked at me, glad to be able to put their friend in a better mood.

Time passed, and before we knew it we were past half way to Hogsmeade, Harry got to his feet saying something about finding his girlfriend, Ron grimaced when Harry referred to his sister in that way. I smiled at Ron as he crossed the compartment and sat next to me draping his arm over my shoulder, his hand resting inches from my chest. I glanced up at him as he was grinning down at me.

"So Hermione, now that Harry's left maybe we could have some fun?" I stared at him, my eyes wide. After our kiss in the chamber of secrets nothing had happened between us. We have not kissed since then and I was glad of that, I thought I had feelings for him when I was about to die, but now I realize it was nothing more than a brotherly love. I did not want it to go any further than that. Before I could reply Ron's other has was on my thigh pushing up my skirt, as he leaned down to capture my lips in his. I pushed him off and noticed the screaming in the background it sounded like someone was in a lot of pain, no wait there were two voices screaming together like they were in the same pain. Ron tried to pull me back down to him and I shook off his grip "I am going to go see what's going on" I stated as I left the compartment not looking back to see the look on Ron's face, I'm sure it was not pleasant. The screaming stopped as I left the compartment.

I walked my up toward the head of the train seeing is I could find out what was going on, I came across the compartment that Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were in. I opened the door and took a seat across from Luna and next to Ginny. The looked at me questioningly. "I thought you were with Ron." Ginny said "Where is he?"

"I left him back in the compartment." I said trying to keep the blush from showing on my cheeks, I changed the subject "So did you guys hear the screaming?"

This time it was Luna who spoke "Yes, I thought it might have to do with you and Ron"

I across at her confused. "Why would it have to do with Ron and I?" All Luna did was give me a knowing glance that only made me more confused, as she turned looking at Ginny and Harry and started up a conversation. I sat there for the rest of the ride trying to figure out what Luna had meant. She had made it clear she was not going to elaborate on what was going through her head. Luna was snuggling up with Neville same as Ginny and Harry, I was left alone feeling like the 3rd wheel or in the case the 5th wheel.

David Lerom Morlot (Tom Marvolo Riddle) ~ I kinda like my new name, and living without everyone looking to me for help or direction. I got to the train just as it was about to leave for Hogwarts, I had written to Headmaster McGonagall the night before about wanting to transfer from Durmstrang and complete my last year here at Hogwarts. She had written back almost immediately saying she would be happy to have me attend the school this year. She had also written about how impressive my (forged) transcripts were. I smiled at how easily this was going. That bitch cat was never going to know what hit her this year, I thought as a sneer gracing my new lips. I boarded the train as it moved away leading to the school I detested with all my soul, or what was left of it anyway.

I walked the corridors of the train following the scent of my dark lady. I could feel her annoyance turning into joy and a growl rumbled in my chest. Knowing someone was making my mate laugh only made me want to rip their heads from their bodies and watch them run around spewing blood as I kicked their head out of the moving train windows, hopefully I would getting a glance of it shattering on the ground below and brains leaking from the broken bits of flesh covered skull. These thought mixed with my mates sent only made it become difficult to hide the bulge growing in my trousers.

I decided to get acquainted with the Slytherins, knowing I would be able to search later for the mate that was mine. Even though I knew almost all of the Slytherins, they did not know it was me, and they would never find out. If anyone even had a feeling about it I was more than prepared to make them have an "unfortunate accident" maybe decapitation by moving staircase. Yes, that sounded fun. My mind was filled with pictures of the Malfoy brat's head falling and tumbling down among screaming children, trying to get out of the way of the lifeless head of a fellow student cascading and spewing red along the white shining marble stairs.

I introduced myself as David Morlot to the compartment of 7th years, explaining that I was transferring from Durmstrang to do my last year at Hogwarts. Draco was in the compartment sitting near the window with Blaise sitting next to him then Pansy, across from Malfoy was Theo and I took the seat there. Relaxing as Draco shot me daggers i could tell he did not like me, I believe it would be fun this year getting to mess with the last of the Malfoy line. I was glad when I heard of his parent's death, they had gotten what was coming to them, I only wish the torture had lasted longer than just one day. There was nothing I could do about that now except make every day of the Malfoy boy's days a living hell. We started a conversation and talked a lot, becoming "friends" they all hoped I would be placed in Slytherin and I know I would be, I am after all the Heir of Salazar Slytherin.

Draco~ I was early to the train, as always. How people could be late was astounding to him, those worthless people. I took up my usual seat in the compartment with his friend Blaise and Theo. Unfortunately Pansy tried to sit next to me, babbling on about how she had missed me oh so much. Her words made nausea flow throughout my body. I was glad when it was Blaise who sat next to me so she was forced to move to the end of the seat. How I ever spent time with her I will never know. Pansy was revolting and her touch felt like it was burning the flesh from my bones.

I suddenly felt the connection with my mate growing stronger which meant she was close. I could barely contain myself when her scent wafted into the compartment, I could feel her annoyance. Just then the Potter party moved along the hall trying to find an empty compartment. I don't think they would find one as the train was about to leave everyone had already found their seats. The weasel blocking the view of everyone else in the group, made an obscene gesture as he passed mouthing Deatheater scum, he vanished down the hall. I was hoping to get off to a good start this year, maybe putting things in the past, now there was no way in hell he was going to let that red headed weasel have one day of peace.

The annoyance I know my mate was feeling turned to joy and I knew someone was making her laugh. I scowled I really wanted to find them and rip their heads off, I wanted to be the one to make my mate smile and laugh. Remembering the sounds of her laughter from my dreams mixed with the scent that was permeating the train made my pants start to tighten and bulge.

Just when I thought I could bask in the glory that was my memories and my mate's scent a man who looked oddly familiar stepped into the compartment introducing himself as David Morlot a transfer student from Durmstrang. Great some meat head thinking he would make friends, well he came to the wrong place for that. I was astounded when my friends started to get friendly with him, well that put me in a bad mood. Whoever this man was he was going to pay, he thought Hogwarts was going to be a great place for his last year, well I was going to have to personally make it a living hell for him every day. This thought made me smile as we spread by the landscape more them half way to Hogsmeade.

David~ I was enjoying the lies I was able to convince these sorry excuses for Slytherins about me. I could feel my mate's contentment slip into an uncomfortable almost scared sensation that made my eyes go black and my fingers curl into claws that dug into the upholstery. I wanted to make whatever it was stop I wanted to protect her. All of a sudden I felt my thigh burning and pain exploded through my body as I could feel someone caressing my mate's skin and forcing their lips upon the one that was mine. I wanted to rip apart the train to find whoever it was and make them feel the worst pain imaginable. I did not know, but I had fallen to my knees claws in my hair, and was screaming as the pain raced through my body. I was going to murder who ever thought they could lay a hand on my mate and get away with it. Then the pain stopped and I was able to open my eyes. The scene that unfolded before me was the Malfoy boy on his knees his hands in his hair. Hands? No claws like my own and his black eyes staring straight into mine mirroring the pain in my own.

Draco~ I was listening to the crap the Morlot boy was telling friends, who hung on every word that dripped from the meat heads mouth. Soon my thought drifted to the woman who I could not wait to meet. The woman I already loved no matter who she was or what house she was in. I could not get her scent out of my head as I looked at the landscaping passing by the window. I was concentrating on the emotion of my mate, trying to understand how she was feeling when she got uncomfortable and a little scared my eyes went black and I sat up in my seat ready to rip the door open and find where she was. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her it was going to be alright. It was only then he realized that it was someone else that was making her feel this was. I was going to kill who ever had make his mate feel like this. I felt a sudden burning on my thigh as my mate's skin was being caressed by another man's hands, I felt her lips be forced upon and a pain exploded throughout my body. I was going to rip the whole train apart to find and protect my mate from this man. Apparently I had fallen to my knees and my claws had gone to my head. When it was over and the pain receded I opened my eyes to find the Morlot boy on his knees, his hands in his hair. No not hands, claws and his black eyes staring back mirroring the pain in my own.


	3. Chapter 3

David~ it was weird to be back at school, the first 2 days had flown by and classes would start tomorrow, after so many years of hating this place I can't remember why now. I wonder if the absence of the once famous Dumbledore could have something to do with the change. I could not help a dark smile cross my face as I imagined the old man plummeting from the astronomy tower and hitting the ground; his internal organs becoming a mash like substance, possibly compared to soupy mash potatoes, I made a mental note to try it again and this time I could examine the body. I would love to know how the body would react to a fall like that.

After the Incident on the train with the Malfoy boy we had tried to avoid each other, it was hard because, as I had predicted, I had been placed in Slytherin. Before the hat had gotten within 5 feet of me it screamed SLYTHERIN and my house had all laughed. What happened on the train still racked my brain, I had no idea what that could have been. How could he have felt my pain? The brat was a Veela like me, but Veela did not feel other Veela's pain, only their mates.

My thoughts drifted as I caught the familiar scent of my mate, she was happy, far happier then I have ever felt her feel in the past few years. I was annoyed that she could be so happy and I was not even in her life yet, whoever she was I knew I was getting close. Her scent was all over the Gryffindor common room. I used a disillusionment charm to become invisible and get in and follow her scent to the 7th year girl's room, it was almost midday and so one was around. I sniffed each bed and it seemed that each one was more revolting then the last. I only had a few more to check when I came across the one that sent my mind reeling, my knees going weak almost coming out from under me as I laid my palms on the fabric covering the bed where my mate slept. I caressed the red bedding, reaching to take one of the pillows bringing it to my face and drinking in the most amazing smell. I collapsed on the bed facing down into the sheets, the hardened length in my trousers straining at the resistance of the bed. I let a moan escape my lips at the wonderful feeling of friction. Rocking my hips back and forth wondering at how hard I had become. If only my mate were here I would be able to have her under me as I slipped into her wet folds, breaking the barrier and marveling at the tightness of the untouched delicacy that was all mine.

I had to get up before I came undone. Reluctantly leaving her bed I stood and starting searching for some clue to who she was. I came across a lot of things marked H.G. I would have to find out who this was. I could not wait, leaving the dorm and out of the common room and before I knew it I was standing outside the head masters office. She was patrolling the school right now trying to direct first years. The stupid cat would not even know I had been here. I slipped past the door and ran to the desk, flinging open the drawers to find the list of 7th year Gryffindor girls. After a few minutes I found it, running my finger down the list of names until I hit the G's looking across trying to find someone's name that began with H. My mate's mood changed suddenly, she was mad, and worried about someone. Looking back at the list I found it, the name of the woman whose initials were H.G. It was not who I was expecting. A face finally to put with the scent, Hermione Granger.

Draco~ it has been 2 days and I have not been able to find her. I have searched all of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. All I had left was Gryffindor, even as I got near her scent was prominent, I wish I had started here, I thought with a scowl. It would have saved me so much time. It was about midday when I decided almost everyone would have gone to lunch I would just have to find some excuse to walk up to the Gryffindor table. I went to find my friends in the great hall before I sat down to see if I could smell the Gryffindors from where I was. No luck with all of the different smells in here I was never going to be able to sort through them from here.

Blaise starts to wave his hand in front of my face, I guess I had zoned out and he had been trying to talk to me. Swatting his hand from my face I looks at him and tried to smile. "Yes Blaise, what do you what?" I could barely keep the distaste from my words.

He looked at me with a worried expression on his face "I just wanted to know if you were doing alright, you seem really spacy lately." Forgetting to try to smile I frowned at him

"I just have a lot on my mind right now, and you distracting me is not going to help." He raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Sorry dude, just wanted to ask if I could do anything to help." Blaise's words gave me an idea.

Really smiling I replied "Maybe there is something you could do to help me." At my sadistic smile Blaise started to edge back. "I want you to go over to the Gryffindor table and punch the Weasel in the face."

He looked back at me a smile now on his lips "It would be my pleasure." He got up and departed for the table across the room after giving a slight bow, I was ready. The moment he got to the table I was out of my seat and over to the table before my friends fist had even made contact with the Weasels face. A fight broke out and I lost track of Blaise, I was too busy going along the table trying to find her. Time was running out as the teachers started to intervene, I had been all around the table and had gotten back to the fight just as the Granger girl got up and was pushed back into my chest. I put my hands out to grab her shoulders to steady her so we would both not fall. The moment my hands brushed her a static shock shook through my body and her scent hit my nose, it was her, Hermione Granger was my mate.

I encircled her in my arms trying to protect her from the fight, still going on and suddenly way to close to her for my liking. I whirled her around with seconds to spare as a fist broke out from the fight ready to about to make contact with her face. The punch hit my back, but I barely noticed, I was frozen in place as she spun around to see who had caught her and saved her from the hit. My eyes black and my claws gripping at her cloths. She gasped but did not try to pull away which made me smile down at the breathtakingly beautiful woman who stood wrapped in my arms. Her cheeks blushing as she smiled back at me, her wide chocolate brown eyes moving down, looking at my chest where her hands now clenched the fabric. I was having a hard time trying to keep the hardened length from showing, all I wanted to do was press by body to hers and show her how she makes me feel. I wanted to claim what was mine. I bent down gliding my nose up her neck her head rolling back giving me access. I could not help but smirk against her as I heard a moan escape her kissable red lips, planting an opened mouth kiss where I could feel her heart beat racing. Her body squirming on mine.

The noise of the fray was almost gone as I made myself pull away from the woman I loved. She looked almost heart broken when I pulled away from her letting my arms drop to my sides as her hands still clung to the air where I had just been. I had to leave now or I was going to end up marking her hear in the great hall with everyone's eyes on us. My claws started to recede and my eyes went back to the normal shade of gray. I could feel her confusion about what happened between us, I could feel the longing and the worry. I walked outside hoping the fresh air would help me clear my head I wanted her to except me for who I was before I marked her. I wanted her to understand the regret I felt every day about what I was forced to do during the war. I wanted her to choose me.

David~ my mate was Hermione Granger, huh I thought to myself how ironic that they boy who lived best friend would be the mate of the man who gave him that title. I laughed out loud, then remembered the charm as the painting around the office looked around to find the source of the sound. I creped out of the office and started down the hall before breaking the charm. I am going to go clam what was mine. Before I could get 10 feet away from the door. A sudden pain rapped my body as I knew someone was clinging to my mate. I felt her fear turn into surprise then longing. An ache for someone what drove me mad. I felt the burning on my neck as someone caressed her and she accepted. She wanted someone, she longed for someone that was not me. I screamed in frustration as my eyes blackened and my claws grew. I would kill who ever she wanted, then I would show her all she would ever need was me. I would make her want me, I would make her be mine. Her pleasure dropped away to confusion and worry. My heart twinge as hers did. I would fucking kill the bastard I promised as I made my way back to the Slytherin common room. Trying to calm myself down, I had to keep my cover and killing everyone and tearing down the castle to get to her was not something I could do, yet.

Hermione ~ I could not get my mind off what had happened in the great hall. I sighed and lay back on my pillows thinking about what had happened between Draco and I. Did that really happen? Could Draco really have those type of feelings for me? The seen replaying in my head, his arms around me, fingers digging into my skin his nose and lips tracing my neck, the open mouth kiss he planted on my pulse. I felt my face flush as the heat began to coil in my abdomen. I wish I knew how to respond to him. I wanted to talk to him, I wanted him to explain to me what this was about. I thought he hated me, he had made my life hell since I was 11. He took every opportunity to call me Mudblood and make me cry.

After everything he did I forgave him, after the battle I watch him as his parents had been taken away, I testified on his behalf, anonymously of course. I saw the pain in his face, the tears he shed. I knew he had a hard life and I know he did what he did to protect his family. I forgave him that day for everything he did. Deciding to go to bed early, closing my curtains and dragging the blankets up to my face. I had a long day tomorrow, classes were starting and I had to worry about my studies. I fell asleep to thoughts of Draco, and my dreams were infested with him, scenes played out between us that would make even McGonagall blush.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything Harry Potter! I wish, but sadly no.**

 **Just to let you guys know that this chapter is all Draco. I got caught up in his story and just rolled with it!**

 **I also want to thank all of you who followed this story, I am glad to know that some people like my work ! it is you people who inspire me to keep writing! Please post your reviews, I really want to know what you think.**

Chapter 4

Draco

My dreams had been filled with images of her, Hermione, my mate. She had always been beautiful to me, but I could never have what I always wanted because of the Dark lord, and my father's stupid vision that pure bloods were the only people of any worth in this world. I had never believed any of that. Sometimes I would walk into the dark forest find a quiet safe spot and cry at the things I had said to the woman I had always loved. I never meant a single word of what I said to her. Every time I made her cry I felt like I was ripping my heart out.

I awoke to a dismal rainy day the sky breaking open and lightening flashing, the thunder booming in the distance. Today was the start of classes. I knew I would have transfiguration and potions with her, but my other classes I did not know. There was a mandatory meeting this morning at breakfast before every one went off to classes. I got ready and went to the great hall before the others finished rubbing the sleepies out of their eyes. I knew she was always early and I was hoped to get a chance to talk with her.

I walked into the great hall and there she was, beautiful as ever with her nose in a book and sipping coffee. My eyes moved to the man sitting beside her, I had not noticed him until she laughed and turned to look at him. She put her book down and pivoted her body to talk to him more easily. It pissed me off that someone had gotten here before me, I had to know who the center of her attention was. I began to walk over to the Gryffindor able, as I got closer I saw it was a fellow Slytherin who was daring to talk to my mate. It was the new transfer student David Morlot, oh I was going to make his life hell for this. I sat down across from Hermione, and I really got a look at how beautiful she was today, soft light brown hair was pulled back into a smooth low bun leaving the softness of her neck open. She wore only a small about of makeup, I prefer natural but this was just enough to enhance her natural beauty. Her chocolate eyes shown with laughter as she turned to see who had sat down.

"Hello Hermione, Good morning" I said with a small smile, she blushed when she saw it was me. Our eyes connected and I could feel the longing radiation off from her.

It seemed like forever before she broke eye contact with me. Blushing even more. "Good morning Malfoy." She said staring at the table, trying to regain control the redness of her face.

"Please love, you can all me Draco." I looked to her side and saw the burning fury in the eyes of Morlot as they shifted to black empty bools of hatred. His fingers/claws starting to dig into the wooden table. So I was right, he was a Veela like me, why was he so interested in my mate. I'm sure he has one of his own.

Hermione looked back up at me the questioning want still deep in her eyes. "Sure, Draco it is then." A playful smile graced her lips as she paused "honey." Her voice purring the last word.

I almost lost myself and launched over the table to get to her as the words left her lips. I wanted to mark her, I wanted to take her right now on the floor of the great hall. No one else would be arriving and in sure the other brat would leave if things got heated. Maybe I will just lug her back to Slytherin and we could skip the morning classes. I was stunned into silence at what she had called me, the way her voice caressed the word.

Before I had any time to react to her Morlot grabbed her upper arm in his claws and yanked her into him. I felt the burning need to protect my mate from this wayward Veela. I was up and over the table and had pried her from his arms, Hermione now safely behind me, I looked to Morlot. "What the hell do you think you are doing to my mate?" the words coming out in an almost growl. I heard a gasp from behind me but could not turn away to see the look I knew was on her face. She was shocked but I would explain everything later.

Morlot stared angrily at me, he had stood and we were facing each other in an attack stance our claws raised and our fangs bared, our eyes black. "Your mate? I don't think so, Hermione is my mate, and you get away from her she is mine."

We were just about to collide when she stepped in between us her hands raised to prevent us from fighting. She looked at Morlot first her eyebrows raised "Excuse me, I belong to no one thank you very much." She turned to me with a sad smile, "mate?" she asked. Before continuing "I am guessing by your appearances that you are both Veela." Both men shook their heads yes. "Alright then, it was my belief that each Veela has their own mate and no Veela may have the same one, is that correct?" both repeated their actions. "Well then, one of you is wrong."

They both growled "no" at the same time.

"Well then the easy way to tell, Draco touch me" She said and I could hear the playful tone in her voice and I was more than happy to oblige her wishes.

I walked up to her "where would you like me to touch you Hermione?" My voice hunky and I could see the shivers run down her spine as I said her name.

"Here" she said putting her right foot up on the bench and sliding her hand up her thigh and under her skirt giving me a view of her lacy emerald green undies.

"I will not allow him to touch you." Morlot almost screamed and went to take a step forward

Hermione's head snapped to him "this is my body and I get to say who can touch it." He stopped dead at her words.

I closed the distance and had my arm around her waist as our bodies touched. I could hear a hissing sound from Morlot but I ignored it as I laid my hand on her thigh just above her knee, her leg almost wrapped around me. I slowly slid my hand across her bare skin, up her thigh and under her skirt before we both noticed the screams of pain coming from Morlot. I smirked but frowned at the realization of what this meant. I looked down at Hermione she was frowning also as she looked back at me. Morlot had stopped screaming and I took a step back when she asked, dreading what was to come as David locked eyes with me and took a step toward her.

Hermione had brought her leg back to the ground as David stood before her, he leaned forward like he was about to kiss her and a growl sounded in my chest. With lightning speed his hand scooped around the back of her knee and brought it up to his waist, gliding his hand along her thigh to come to a stop cupping her ass in his hand. She blushed looking away toward where I now knelt on the ground my head in my hands screaming as the pain ripped through my body.

The next thing I knew Hermione was on the floor beside me her hands cupping my face as the pain vanished. I began to stand and she looked at me with so much concern and love that all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and hold her, tell her everything was going to be alright. She began to move back in between us as she stared to speak. "Well I looks like you were both telling the truth, I have no idea how this sort of thing could happen, I am sorry. I know I have to make a decision, but I cannot do that at this time."

She noted the concerned look on their faces and continued "I am not rejecting either of you, but I cannot accepted either of you at this time either. I barley know you Morlot, and Draco I only know your shield. I would like to get to know both of you, the real you." She said looking at me, I know what she meant. "If you do not respect my wished I will reject you, neither of you will mark me until I have given you verbal permission. You will not be allowed to touch me unless I have given permission, I will have Slughorn make a potion that will weaken your awareness of me, for now. If either of you has a problem then you can write it down and give it to me when you can. I will try to respect your wishes as well." Just as she was done people from the other houses started to trickle into the great hall. "Now you both will leave, I will see you both later." She gave me a sad smile and sat down on the bench I began to walk away only when Morlot did. I could feel her heart in confusion and the guilt she felt at having to choose.

Morlot and I sat at different ends of the Slytherin table. I ate my breakfast and waited for the head master to make her speech. After about 10 minutes she got to her feet and walked forward gaining the attention of everyone in the great hall. "As you know the 7th years have yet to receive your class schedules, this is because we have changed our plans, seeing as there are so few of you this year. The teachers and I have come to a decision that all 7th years will have the same classes, all four houses will travel together and attend every class with each other. Now will one person from each house stand and come forth to receive your schedules." I stood without thinking already out of my seat and walking to the headmaster before Morlot knew why. Hermione had stood for Gryffindor and I met her in front of the head master.

I smiled at her when our eyes locked and I whispered just loud enough for her to hear me "I hope you will save me a seat next to you love." And I winked at her and her face turned red as she grabbed the papers from McGonagall.

Whispering back "I'll make sure to, hun" No one else heard our exchange, but my face blushed as bright as hers as she walked away leaving me dumbstruck. I quickly hurried back to the table as the 7th year's crowded around to get a good look at the papers in my hand. I passed them out, but not before changing the one that was handed to Morlot, God I love magic. I smiled as we all went back to breakfast.


End file.
